


Be careful.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [14]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read Tame Eagle. Then come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful.

Altair rolled him onto his back and sat down on his groin, looking down at him with that smile on his face. Altair played with the sweaty black hair that grown long. Malik had such soft hair. Malik reached up with a shaky hand and held the hand of the greatest killer to walk the world. Altair moved down until he was on top of every inch of Malik. He moved his head to Malik's throat and tore the silk collar away with his teeth before latching on and licking at the skin presented before him. He nibbled and suckled like a babe, all while gently rolling his hips that were aligned with Mailks.

Mailk gave a low moan before holding Altair closer to him using his arm. He whispered to Altair, “They whisper about us, you know?” before giving the ear a slow lick.

Altair lifted his head enough to growl out, “Let them. I will cut out their wagging tongues should the whispers turn to hisses.”

“You have done that. Twice.” Malik said and spread his legs wider as Altair moved to his collar bone to mark it as well in love bites. They would scab over soon.

Altair look at him with those golden eyes and said softly, “They spoke of you. As though I would let you leave me.”

Malik gave him a chaste kiss, “As if I want to leave. You found out the truth. My Kadar died in vain and now his ghost is but to rest at last. May the fires of their hell burn them forever.”

“I will. Men like that burn the best.” Altair said as he moved down to kiss at the stomach that had expanded slightly. Malik had been fucked so many times his body was never not full of his cum. Altair had a wonderful idea once, while Malik was sleeping after a very long session, of the stomach staying like this and then getting bigger. Children born for the man he wanted. True born killers.

“You say it like you have done it before.” Malik chuckled as Altair nipped at his hip bone before kissing it.

Altair shook his head as he went to the other hip, “No. Rauf has. He is loyal.”

“Those who are loyal should be given just reward.” Malik said before he moaned as Altair gave his dick a long lick and then a sloppy kiss on the tip. Altair hoisted one leg up and then put his fingers into Malik's mouth. Malik sucked on them. He didn’t need to be told anymore.

“Yes. They should.” Altair said as he removed his fingers from the sinful mouth and began the slow process of opening Malik up. Malik threw his head back as the first finger was pushed inside. The cum from only a few hours ago flowing out. Altair liked to do this everytime, even though there was no need for it.  He used Malik every two or three hours it seemed.

He bit his lip before gasping out, “The boy he-he- liked, Atem, died in the-AH!- fight after you became Grand Master.”

Altair paused and thought for a moment, “The Egyptian?”

“Yes.” Malik said with a small moan at the end. Altair smirked and added the second finger.

“So Rauf did bed him then.”

Malik chuckled before answering, “He did mo-OR-re than that. The boy was-there! Ah!- drunk but spoke often about R-RA!-auf and his silly ideas.”

“Like?” Altair asked as he leaned down and began to suckle at the dusky nipple standing at attention. Malik had one leg thrown over the broad shoulder of Altair, one hand was busy opening him, the other had been playing with his nipples.

Malik groaned, “How he wanted to-o-oo! breed him. A-a-ah!-as though the boy was a woman who could bear-oh~!- him sons and daughters.”

Altair paused and let go of the nipple. He stopped playing with the other one and made Malik look at him. He had closed his eyes and thrown his bed back. Malik looked into those golden eyes and shivered at what he saw there. Altair spoke softly, “If only. I would never let you leave this bed nor let your stomach be flat ever again.”

Malik kissed him and then chuckled, “You don’t let me leave this room already. But I have no desire to leave it.”

“Yet you do not protest the aspect of children?” Altair asked as he began to move his fingers again. Malik gave a pleased moan.

“No.” he hissed out as Altair added another finger and began to thrust into him.

“What would you name them?” Altair whispered as he bent his head down to speak into Malik's ear. Malik was panting but answered him.

“Them?! As if I would have so many as old as I am!”

Altair kissed his temple and then whispered into his ear once more, “The first girl...I would like her to be named Maria.”

Malik wrapped his legs around the slim waist in front of him and lifted his ass up. Altair slide into him slowly and Malik breathed out, “Kadar. The boy will be Kadar. My brother would have been honored.”

Altair gave a low groan as his body went as deeply as it could into Malik, “Hmm...we could name the next boy after my grandfather.”

Malik chuckled and squeezed down on Altair, “An English name?”

“The best spies are those that can lie and blend in.” Altair said and then gave a single hard thrust. Malik gasped and Altair lifted him up to ride him in his lap. Malik wound his arm around the strong neck of Altair and kissed him as he began to ride him.

Malik broke the kiss and panted as he asked, “You would send our children off to war to die?”

Altair smirked and flipped Malik in his lap. He pushed his head back to lean on his shoulder. Altair licked a line up his exposed throat, “No. I would send them to make sure that the war we have won would never start again.”

“Even our daughters?” Malik asked and Altair gripped his hip in one hand and wrapped the other loosely around his throat. He set a slow pace as they fucked.

“Yes. They would look like you. Men would fall to their knees to be spoken to by them.”

“You look more lovely than I.” Malik said before groaning as Altair made a very hard thrust that nearly threw him from his lap.

Altair chuckled in his ear, “No. I am a slave and yours at that. I am not lovely. I am a weapon that you may use as you see fit.”

“You speak so sweetly to me, Altair.” Malik gasped out as Altair took a firmer grip of his neck and gave an even harder thrust into him.

“I only speak truth as I know it.”

Malik turned his head to look at Altair, kissing his jaw before speaking, “And yet we have wandered away from Rauf.”

“What should I do for him?”

“Ask him what he wants. If it is your power to grant it to him, then let him have it.”

Altair narrowed his eyes, “What if he asks for you?”

Malik smirked, “Then make sure you are in the room so I may enjoy it.”

“I will think on it.”

“Be careful.” Malik said with a chuckled that broke off into a deep moan as Altair sunk his teeth into him and then let go of his hip to grip his member.

“With you? Always.” Altair whispered before biting down again. Blood flooded his mouth and he licked it away.

Altair had his teeth deep within the meat of Malik's shoulder, one hand holding his neck in a tight grip, pushing it close to his own collar bone, while the other gave slow and lazy strokes to Malik. He was on his knees on the bed, thrusting up into Malik whose back was resting on his chest, his one arm gripping Altair by his thigh as he was thrust into. Altair was moving slow, but the thrust were hard, sending Malik jolting up with every hit. The wet sound of flesh had been coming from their room for the better part of an hour. Altair always made sure that Malik came first. Malik who still wore the white lace collar around his neck and the golden wrist band with an eagle on it.

Finally Malik gave a small whine and his body slumped down. Altair shoved him onto all fours and became brutal. Malik sobbed as Altair took longer to finish. The warmth in his lower stomach had become common to Malik. Altair was always on him it seemed. Altair panted into his ear before peppering kisses onto his neck, back, shoulders and then down his spine. Malik only gave a low moan of protest as Altair cleaned him out with his tongue and then kissed him until he was breathless.

 

 


End file.
